Taken Hostage
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: Sorry title sucks. it;s mostly a k/18 but it has a few others. everyone gets taken hostage on planet vegeta. r&r please


THIS IS AN A/U

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z or any of its characters, so don't sue me okay.

Authors Note: This is definitely an A/U. there are lots of changes, Krillen and 18 are the only ones dating at the start, but it is a K/18, G/CC and a B/V there is a tiny little bit of B/Y as well but I put a stop to that pretty quick. Basically everyone on earth get taken hostage on Planet Vegeta so they can help fight in the war against Frieza. Oh yeah, sorry about the crappy title but I couldn't think of any thing better.

**__**

Taken Hostage

Bulma sat out on the balcony basking in the early morning sunlight. She was patiently waiting for Yumcha to arrive; they were going to there special spot for breakfast. Soon Yumcha came into view.

"Yumcha" called out Bulma and she began to rapidly wave her arms back and fourth.

"Hi" said Yumcha as he descended onto the balcony.

"Good morning Yumcha" said Bulma and she kissed him.

"You ready to go?" asked Yumcha

"Sure" said Bulma and she jumped into Yumcha's outstretched arms.

Mean while, Chi-chi slowly awoke and stretched out her arms toward the ceiling. She was instantly thinking of that guy she met last night, Chi-chi smiled to herself and climbed out of bed. Chi-chi found her pants lying on the floor and pulled out a crumpled napkin, she read the name aloud.

"Goku". Chi-chi walked into the kitchen and stuck the napkin on the fridge, she would be sure to call him later if it was ok with one person. Chi-chi picked up the phone and quickly dialled in a number she knew off by heart.

18 just stepped out of the shower as the phone began to ring; she had been up training for about 4 hours already. Hoping it would be Krillen 18 wrapped a towel around her and ran into the lounge room to get the phone.

"Hello" said 18

"Hi 18 it's me" said Chi-chi

"Hi Chi" said 18 "What can I do for you?" she asked

"I want your advice on something" replied Chi-chi

"Sure, go ahead" said 18, she sat down on the couch.

"Well I want to know if I should call that guy we met at the club last night?" asked Chi-chi.

"Which one"? Asked 18

"Goku" replied Chi-chi 

"Of course you should," said 18 "That guy had one hell of a huge power level" she commented.

"Really?" asked Chi-chi, she sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I think he might be a sayian, he certainly looked like one" said 18.

"Ok then I'll call him later" said Chi-chi

"Hey I have an idea," exclaimed 18

"What?" asked Chi-chi

"Me and Krillen are going out with Yumcha and Bulma tomorrow night, why don't you guys come with us" suggested 18.

"Hey that's a great idea," said Chi-chi 

"Ok then call me later Chi. Bye" said 18 and she hung up the phone and went to get dressed.

Prince Vegeta we are approaching earth at approximately 500 kilometres an hour, at this rate we should be landing tomorrow night" said Nappa as he walked into the throne room and bowed deeply to his prince.

"Ok then," said Vegeta "Tell my men there will be a general assembly in 15 minutes" he continued as he walked over to a window.

"Yes sir" said Nappa and he disappeared. Vegeta could see Earth off in the distance and he smirked, soon the people of Earth would be his to do with what he pleased. Vegeta left the room to go to the meeting.

25 minutes later the hall was filled with noisy sayians but Vegeta silenced them with one quick blast.

"Now men, tomorrow night we will be landing on planet Earth. Your mission there will be to take every last person hostage and bring them back to the ship alive" instructed Vegeta 

"Yes sir" yelled all the men at the same time. Vegeta walked down the rows of men giving them all death glares then he returned to the front of the room.

"All of you to your room's now" demanded Vegeta and within 10 seconds every one except Vegeta had left the room. Vegeta laughed then headed to his private quarters.

Chi-chi took a few deep breaths and dialled in the number on the napkin. She waited and waited and finally someone picked up.

"Hello" came Goku's Voice.

"Hi this is Chi-chi. Do you remember me from last night?" asked Chi-chi

"Sure I remember you, how could I forget" said Goku. Chi-chi felt like fainting, he was just so sweet.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and a few friends tomorrow night?" asked Chi-chi.

"Sounds great" replied Goku

"Great, do you want to meet at my house or some where else?" Chi-chi asked.

"Um your place sounds good" replied Goku.

"Ok I live in the apartment block just opposite Pepper town library," said Chi-chi "Do you know it?" she asked.

"Yeah I know it" said Goku.

"Ok my apartment is number 36 and it's on the 4th floor, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at about 7" said Chi-chi.

"Ok bye" said Goku and he hung up. Chi-chi hung up the phone and fell back on the couch.

The next day Krillen stood in the elevator on the way up to 18's apartment when he felt a huge ki, but it quickly vanished and he thought nothing of it. He hopped out the elevator on the 11th floor and walked down towards 18's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited but when no one answered he used his own key to let him self in.

"18," he called out "Are you in here?"

"I'm in here Krillen" came 18's voice, it was shaky and she sounded worried. Krillen raced into 18's bedroom and found her sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Krillen, he loved 18 dearly and if anything ever happened to her he would never forgive himself.

"Nothings wrong. I just felt this really huge power level and then I felt all dizzy and I fell over" said 18 as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"Are you feeling ok now?" asked Krillen, he put an arm around 18's shoulders.

"I'm fine Krillen, don't worry about me" said 18

"But I do worry about you, a lot" said Krillen and he kissed 18 on the cheek. 18 made a face and wiped it off, she never was very affectionate.

"Don't we have to be at capsule corp?" asked 18 as she stood up.

"Yeah. Do you want to fly or should we drive?" asked Krillen.

"Flying sounds good to me" said 18 and she walked over to the nearest window and climbed out.

At about 7 o'clock there was a knock on the door. Chi-chi raced to the door to get it.

"Hi" said Goku and he held out a bunch of red roses.

"Goku you shouldn't have" said Chi-chi as she took a big sniff of the flowers.

"Do you like them?" asked Goku. Chi-chi suddenly felt game so she reached up and gave Goku a quick peck on the cheek.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone as ever done for me" said Chi-chi and she walked into the kitchen to get a vase.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Chi-chi when she came back into the room.

"Sure" replied Goku

"Ok then, follow me" said Chi-chi and she lead Goku down stairs.

Krillen and 18 touched down at capsule corp at the same time Chi-chi's car pulled up. Goku jumped out the car looking absolutely shocked.

"You guys can fly" yelled Goku

"Yeah" said 18

"Me to" said Goku and he jumped up into the air and did a few spins. Chi-chi climbed out the car and stood next to Goku, he landed on the ground next to her.

"Goku you remember 18 from the club, well this is her boyfriend Krillen" explained Chi-chi. Goku looked down at the short human and wondered how someone as short as him managed to get someone like 18.

"Hi" said Krillen

"Hi Krillen, nice to meet you," said Goku "Wow you sure have a strong power level for a human" said Goku.

"Thanks" said Krillen. 18 ran her hand through Krillens hair and laughed.

"You know Krillen there's no need to get embarrassed" said 18. Goku turned his attention to 18.

"And what about you, why can't I sense your power level?" asked Goku. 18's face fell. Krillen jumped up into the air and hugged 18 tightly.

"It's ok 18, he doesn't know, he didn't mean to upset you" said Krillen trying his best to comfort 18, he knew how much it hurt deep down that she wasn't human.

"Um 18 if I upset you, I really am very sorry, I didn't mean to" said Goku. 18 looked into his eyes he was genuinely sorry.

"Goku the reason you can't sense my ki is because I have none. I am not human I am an android and androids do not have ki" said 18 boldly, she figured it was best if it was out in the open the look on Goku's face said it all, he wasn't angry or shocked just sorry. 18 smiled.

"Hi guys" said Bulma as she walked out the front of the house followed closely by the love of her life Yumcha.

"Who's this Chi?" asked Bulma

"This is Goku," said Chi-chi "He's a sayian" she continued.

"Cool" said Bulma "Let's go"

"Vegeta walked into the noisy control room of the ship and watched his guards crazily running around the room making last minute preparations to land on Earth.

"15 minutes until landing" yelled Radditz across the room

"Alright Radditz tell the troops to be ready in 10 minutes" yelled Nappa back

"Ok" said Radditz and he ran out the room.

The 3 couples were walking along the beach in the moonlight when a huge light blinded them, soon after the light appeared, a noise could be heard it was quiet at first but soon it was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. A few minutes later a huge ship landed on the beach in front of them. It looked about 10 kilometres across and at least 20 kilometres long. Since they were to scared to run they just stood there but when a door opened and about 15 men could be seen in the door way Chi-chi and Bulma were pushed to the back and Goku, Yumcha, Krillen and 18 all dropped into fighting stances. None of them were any match for the elite power of Vegeta's army and even though Goku and 18 put up a good fight they were all eventually caught and crammed into a cell on board the ship. Chi-chi and Bulma looked around the cell in shock there must have been at least 200 others in that small cell and more were being shoved in by the second.

"What the hell is going on here" demanded Chi-chi and she stood up but a guard pushed her back and laughed. Chi-chi squeezed her eyes shut waiting to hit the ground but she didn't. Slowly she opened one eye and then the other, she looked up and saw Goku had caught her.

"Thank you Goku" she said quietly.

"Anytime" he said then he flashed that big goofy grin of his and right at that moment Chi-chi knew she loved this man, he was so gently yet incredibly strong and he made Chi-chi feel safe.

Bulma and 18 sat up and looked at each other. Unlike Chi-chi, Goku, Krillen and Yumcha they had been forced to the back of the cage. They stood up and made there way through the sea of people to the front. 18 grabbed on to the bars and stared Radditz straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing to these innocent people" yelled 18 motioning to the cages and cages that were crammed full of people.

"Whatever do you mean my blonde beauty?" teased Radditz 

"What are you doing to us" asked Bulma coming up beside 18

"Simple, the sayian race are taking the people of earth hostage, but don't worry I can assure you that your accommodation on planet Vegeta will be far superior to this" explained Radditz

"Did you say sayian?" asked 18

"Yes I did" said Radditz proudly

"And what's your name?" asked 18 

"I am Radditz" replied Radditz

"Well Radditz this is for you" said 18 and she put her hand through the bars and poked Radditz in the eye then grabbed Bulmas arm and went to find the others. 

"Goku are you a sayian" asked 18 as she pushed her way through the crowd of people to get to her friends.

"Yeah why?" asked Goku

"Because your fucking race has taken us hostage" screamed 18. Chi-chi jumped up out of Goku's lap and stood next to 18. Fire burned in Goku's eyes as he stood up.

"I should have known" said Goku glumly

"Yeah some guy named Radditz is up the front" said Bulma

"Radditz" yelled Goku

"You know him?" asked Chi-chi

"Know him. He's my brother" said Goku and he disappeared. Bulma went and sat on Yumcha's lap and started to cry, Chi-chi started up soon after, but 18 who refused to show how scared she really was just stood there stiff as a board looking straight into Krillens eyes. She sighed and sunk down to the ground next to him, the ground was cold. 18 rested her head on Krillens shoulder a single tear slid down her cheek.

"So Goku, I guess running away from planet Vegeta wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done" said Radditz

"I'd rather die one of your prisoners then be like you" said Goku

"Well then little brother, don't expect any special treatment just because we know each other. You will be treated just like the rest of these flea infested freaks" said Radditz

"I wouldn't want it any other way," said Goku "And they don't have fleas" he continued and he walked off. 

"Chi-chi don't cry, everything's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you I promise" said Goku

"But aren't you going to go help your buddies?" asked Chi-chi

"Chi-chi I left Planet Vegeta and the Sayians behind because I didn't want to be like that, I didn't want my life to be like theirs so I left and came to Earth. I am being treated just like a human would be, ok" explained Goku. Chi-chi wiped the tears out of her eyes and hugged Goku.

"This was one hell of a first date wasn't it" joked Chi-chi. Everyone laughed.

What seemed like weeks later, everyone was sleeping on the floor of the cage when a sudden scraping noise woke them up.

"What the hell was that" yelled Bulma as she moved closer to Yumcha

"I don't know" said 18 "Have you guys seen Krillen any where" she asked

"He went over there" said Goku pointing to the other side of the cage. 18 stood up and went to find Krillen. She found him on his knees and though she could only see the back of him he appeared to be holding something.

"What ya got their Krillen?" asked 18 as she kneeled down beside him. Krillen was holding a small child in his arms, she appeared to be about 3 or 4.

"She's lost her mum" said Krillen

"Poor thing," said 18 "She must be terrified"

"Her mum's the one with the red hair, you know she was arguing with the guards yesterday" said Krillen. 18 smiled, it had given her some joy to know that someone had gotten up the courage to do what 18 had done so many times during the last few weeks. Everyone in the cage knew 18 as the woman who wasn't afraid to stand up to the men she knew were superior to her and that had earned her a lot of respect amongst the humans.

"I'll go see if I can find her" said 18 and she began to rise off the ground.

"No 18, don't" yelled Krillen and he grabbed 18's leg.

"Why not?" asked 18

"What do think the guards will do to us if the know how strong we really are. As far as they know Goku is the only one here who is even close to them" explained Krillen

"I guess your right" said 18 and she walked off. A few minutes later she came back with a frantic mother.

"Mummy" screamed the little girl

"I was so worried about you" said the lady as she dropped to her knees to hug her daughter. Krillen stood up and smiled.

"C'mon 18, lets go" said Krillen

"Alright" agreed 18 and they went to find their friends.

"Did you guys here that noise before?" asked Krillen

"Yeah," said Goku "It woke us up. 18 made her way to the front of the cage.

"Hey Radditz what the hell was that noise?" asked 18, everyone in the cage fell silent, they loved to listen to 18 defend herself. Radditz laughed.

"That 18, was the ship landing, we have finally touched down on Planet Vegeta" he said. 18 snorted.

"It's about time" said 18. Just at that moment Vegeta himself walked into the room that was full of cages. He walked up to Radditz

"Is she giving you any trouble?" asked Vegeta

"Not at all your highness" replied Radditz. 18 burst out laughing.

"Shut up you bitch" yelled Vegeta. Remembering what Krillen had said earlier 18 shut her mouth before it got her in trouble, but she did not move away from the front of the cage.

"Radditz get the humans from this cage in cuffs and lead them in to the assembly hall in the palace" ordered Vegeta

"Yes sir" said Radditz. Vegeta handed him a big cardboard box and walked off. Radditz smirked evilly.

"Well since you're here 18 you can go first" he said and he poked 18 in the side with a small stick. 18 felt pain rip through her body and she fell to her knees gasping for air.

"18" yelled Krillen and he jumped up ran over to 18. 18 was on her hands and knees coughing and spluttering when Krillen arrived on the scene. Radditz opened the door of the cage and against all of 18's protests he dragged her out. He pulled a pair of cuffs out of the bag and attached them to 18. Then he hit her with his zapper stick again, making her cry out in pain and collapsing to the floor. He continued on like this until everyone was out of the cage and in cuffs. Then he led them all to the assembly hall. 

They stayed in there for a long time until Vegeta walked in.

"Good afternoon, I am Prince Vegeta. I'm just here to give you a few rules to obey while you are here." Said Vegeta. 18, who was sitting in the middle of Bulma and Chi-chi took their hands in hers. They were still in a lot of pain from the zapper stick.

"You will be having 3 people to a room, it will be strictly same sex only and if men are caught in woman's room or vice versa the punishment will be death. Next, you will be expected to attend classes to learn to fly and fight. The main reason we brought you here was to make you part of our army in the battle against Freiza. The lady's will also be given lesson on how to behave on Vegeta because it is somewhat different to Earth. Dinner will be served in the dining hall but you will make breakfast and lunch in your rooms and every Sunday morning at 11 am there will be a general meeting like this one and if you need anything just call a guard." Explained Vegeta. 

"You guys wanna share a room?" asked Bulma

"Sure" replied Chi-chi and 18 at the same time, this cause all 3 of the women to laugh out loud. Vegeta shot them all death glares and the quickly shut up.

After the assembly everyone was assigned to a room. Krillen, Goku and Yumcha walked down the corridors until the came to room 308. Yumcha unlocked the door and the walked in. inside there was 3 bedrooms a bathroom and a kitchen-lounge room in one. There was also a small back yard since they were on the ground floor. Everyone on top just had balconies.

"So who wants which room" asked Yumcha

"I'll take the end one" said Goku pointing to the one which just happened to be closest to the kitchen.

"I'll take middle" said Krillen.

"Well I guess that means I've got this one" said Yumcha. Krillen flopped down on the couch and looked around.

"So guys what do ya wanna do now?" he asked.

Bulma twirled the room key around her finger while Chi-chi and 18 went and checked the board for which room they were actually in.

"306" called out Chi-chi as she made her way across the hall. Bulma nodded and all 3 women went to there new home.

"Here we are," declared 18 as she slapped the door "Room 306". Bulma unlocked the door and all 3 women piled in. they looked around the room in disgust. It was identical to the boy's room, even the backyard was the same. They took a tour of the house and each picked a bedroom. Chi-chi and Bulma sat down on the couch, which left 18 with the floor, but she didn't mind.

"Um guys remember how Vegeta said we were gonna have classes in fighting and stuff" said 18

"Yeah" said Chi-chi

"Well if you guys want I'll train you in our spare time if you help my with the lady class thing, you guys know I'm not that good at being a lady" said 18 blushing slightly. Bulma and Chi-chi laughed.

"We'll help you" said Bulma.

"Thanks" said 18.

"What do you say we go take a tour of the palace" suggested Bulma.

"Sounds good to me" said Chi-chi. 18 jumped up and headed for the door. Just as she was about to open it an envelope was slid under the door. 18 bent down and picked it up.

"Who's it for?" asked Bulma

"It just says room 306," she said tossing it at Bulma "You open it"

"Ok" said Bulma and she tore open the envelope.

"You are to attended a meeting to receive your armor in the main hall in 25 minutes" read Bulma.

"Well if we go now we can look around first" said Chi-chi and she got up and opened the door.

"Well it says we have to go get some armor" said Yumcha

"Cool" said Goku in between a mouthful of something he found in the back of the fridge. He went and opened the door to go get his new armor.

"Goku" called out Chi-chi waving her hand. Goku's eyes widened in shock and he started to wave too. Chi-chi ran across the hall and straight into Goku's arms.

"I can't believe you're only across the hall, I thought we'd never see each other again" said Chi-chi. Bulma and 18 appeared in the doorway and looked more shocked than Chi-chi did. They ran straight into the boy's room forgetting all about the rules.

"Yumcha" called out Bulma. Yumcha walked out of the bathroom tightening the sash around his waist of his gi when he saw Bulma.

"Hi" he said happily. Bulma ran over to him and locked him in a deep passionate kiss that made Yumcha shudder.

"Yuck" said 18 and she went to find Krillen.

Bulma, Chi-chi and 18 all stood in line waiting to get their armor.

"Next" called out Radditz. 18 took a few breaths and moved to the front of the room. Radditz looked her up and down and smirked. 18 wanted to punch him with all her strength but she knew she had to act weak and defenseless.

"I think you'd be about a size 6" said Radditz and he handed 18 a parcel. Soon Bulma and Chi-chi had there's to and they all went back to the room.

"Oh my god," screamed Chi-chi "I'm not wearing this". The Sayian armor was black and silver and very tight. 

"I kind of like it" said Bulma as she held it up against herself.

"Are you nuts Bulma. It's horrible, they look like bathers with sleeves." said 18 as she threw hers to the floor in disgust. Chi-chi pulled out the next piece of clothing. A pair of black leggings.

"I suppose these go under the bather things" said Chi-chi holding them up for the others to observe. Soon there was a knock on the door. Bulma went to get it.

"Krillen what are you doing here?" asked Bulma, 18 looked over the back of the couch and smiled, Krillen smiled back.

"I came to see 18" replied Krillen

"Well you know perfectly well you can't come in here" said Bulma. 18 jumped over the back of the couch and stood next to Bulma.

"Let him come in, just this once" said 18 with puppy dog eyes. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Just this once" said Bulma and she moved out the doorway. 18 grabbed Krillen hand and dragged him inside.

"We'll be in my room" said 18. Bulma and Chi-chi looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"18 wake up" yelled Bulma while she was pounding on the door. 18 pulled her pillow over her head but the banging continued. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. Bulma almost punched 18 in the face but 18 easily caught her fist and pulled Bulmas face closer to her.

"What do you want Bulma?" asked 18, it was so quiet Bulma could barely hear it.

"We have to be at flight class in 20 minutes" said Bulma, she was half expecting 18 to punch her in the face but she didn't, instead she let go of Bulma's collar and walked into the bathroom.

Bulma stuck her tongue out in 18's direction then went to have a coffee with Chi-chi

"She is such a bitch sometimes" commented Bulma as Chi-chi placed a cup in front of her.

"Yeah but she's so brave, you saw the way she stood up for us when we were on the ship" said Chi-chi

"I guess you're right, she is a good friend" agreed Bulma, and she took a sip of coffee. 

In the boys room things weren't so orderly. It was a mess of armour, boot's and just about everything else. Krillen and Yumcha were trying desperately to wake Goku up but it was no use.

"Maybe Chi-chi can help" suggested Yumcha.

"Hey that's a great idea," said Krillen "Let's go get her".

Bulma and Chi-chi looked up from the table towards the door. Someone was banging on it.

"I'll get it" said 18 as she walked out the bath room, she pulled the string on her robe tighter and opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?," asked 18 "It's to early Krillen, you to Yumcha"

"Well you see 18, we need to speak to Chi-chi" said Krillen

"Why?" asked 18

"We can't wake Goku up and we thought maybe Chi-chi could" said Yumcha. 18 burst out laughing.

"Hey Chi-chi Goku won't wake up and the guys need you to do it" said 18. Chi-chi rolled her eyes and stood up

"Lets go then" she said and she followed the guys into their room.

Can you wake him Chi?" asked Krillen

"Sure" replied Chi-chi and she bent over Goku's bed and planted a kiss on his lips. Instantly Goku was awake.

"Good morning sleepy head" said Chi-chi

"Hi" said Goku sleepily.

"Do you know your friends couldn't wake you up so I had to come do it for them" said Chi-chi. Goku sat up a little

"Sorry guys" he said goofily.

"That's ok" said Krillen. Chi-chi stood up.

"Well guys I'll see ya at flight training in 5 minutes" said Chi-chi and she left to go put her armor on. 

Everyone stood out on the big oval in the freezing cold waiting for Vegeta and his men to come outside.

"You guys remember no matter what, we have to pretend we can not fly" said 18 sternly. 

"Right" agreed Krillen and Yumcha.

"But Goku you're allowed to fly ok, in fact I want you to help Bulma and Chi-chi" said 18

"Ok" said Goku. Chi-chi and Bulma stood out in the cold vigorously rubbing their upper arms to regain warmth.

Yumcha walked up to Bulma and held her.

"You are so warm Yumcha" said Bulma she waited a few minutes for a reply but when none came she looked up at Yumcha and found him mouthing things at group of girls on the other side of the oval.

"Yumcha get off me" shrieked Bulma and she tried desperately to break free but it was no use Yumcha was much stronger that she was.

"Goku do something," yelled 18 "Help her". Goku nodded and moved closer to Yumcha and with no effort at all pried him off Bulma. Chi-chi hugged her friend who was very close to tears.

"What did I do?" asked Yumcha

"Just leave me alone, keep away from me" yelled Bulma. Yumcha's shoulder fell but he didn't have to worry long because a few minutes later Vegeta walked out onto the huge oval.

"All right. You are the first group to take flying class, your next class will be immediately after this and it will be fighting. Then you finish for the day except at 1.30 the women from this group will attend the lady's only class. Is that understood" said Vegeta. The only response was a loud murmur of yes.

"Ok then, you're instructor for this class will be Nappa and if you don't obey him you will be answering to me" said Vegeta and with that he walked off.

Krillen and 18 had a great morning pretending they didn't know how to fly. Chi-chi and Bulma on the other hand just couldn't get the hang of it no matter how hard they tried. 18 couldn't help laughing. 

It was much the same in fighting class. For Goku, Krillen and 18 it was just a light work out session, but by the end of it Chi-chi and Bulma were so worn out 18 had to drag them back to their room. Krillen and Goku stood in the fighting ring looking around for Yumcha, they hadn't seen him since Bulma and his little argument earlier that morning. Then they saw him on the far side of the arena making out with some blonde woman that defiantly wasn't Bulma or 18.

"Do you think we should tell Bulma?" asked Goku

"Well we couldn't call our selves her friends if we didn't" replied Krillen

"Yeah I guess so" said Goku and they headed off towards the girls room.

18 was humming a tune Krillen had taught her on the ship to herself while she was making some coffee for her friends, they only had an hour and a half to wake up. When she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi is Bulma here?" asked Goku as soon as 18 opened the door

"Yeah, sure she is, but she's asleep," said 18 laughing a little "Do you want me to give her a message?" 

"Just tell her we called" said Krillen

"Ok," said 18 and she bent down to talk to Krillen privately "I'll come over to see you later tonight if you want". Krillen blushed a deep red.

"That sound great 18" he said and he walked across the hall to his room. 18 blew him a kiss and shut the door. She walked over to her friends and clapped her hands.

"Right you two. Awake now," she said slowly "I won't have you slacking off on me like this when I'm training you"

"Shut the hell up 18" said Chi-chi, she was still half-asleep.

"Right" said 18 and she threw a wet sponge straight at Chi-chi and burst out laughing. Bulma groaned and rolled over.

"Here you two, drink this" said 18 and she handed her friends a cup each. Soon they were wide-awake again.

"Goku I really don't want to share a room with Yumcha any more" said Krillen

"Me either" said Goku

"Well do you want to tell a guard or something" suggested Krillen

"That's a good idea" said Goku.

Krillen stuck his head out the door and saw Radditz turning the corner at the far end of the hall.

"Hey Radditz" called out Krillen. Radditz turned around and headed back towards Krillen.

"What can I do for you?" asked Radditz.

"Is there anyway we can get one of out room mates transferred to another room?" asked Krillen.

"Yeah I think room 548 has a vacancy" replied Radditz

"That'll do just nicely, do you want me to get his bags?" asked Krillen

"Sure" said Radditz. Krillen disappeared and came back a few minutes later with some bags, he threw them at Radditz and slammed the door. 

"18 this thing is ugly as I don't wanna wear it" protested Bulma.

"I know it's ugly, what do you say we give them a make over" suggested 18

"Cool" said Chi-chi. 18 held up the black silk skirt against her legs and ripped of the bulk of the skirt.

"I think it's a bit to short now," said 18 "It looks like a goddamn mini next she held up the top and tore off the sleeves and ripped the collar into a v. she slipped into her newly designed outfit.

"The top's still to long" said Bulma

"Your right" said 18 and she ripped the bottom of the shirt off, now it stopped just above her belly button.

"That's much better" said Chi-chi. 18 looked at her friends.

"So what should I do with yours?" asked 18 and she started laughing. Bulma looked from her improved outfit then at the clock.

"Shit we're due there in 5 minutes" said Bulma

"Let's go" said Chi-chi, she was already half way to the door. 18 grabbed the keys and followed her friends. She locked the door then went and pounded on Krillens door.

"Krillen open up" she shouted. Krillen opened the door and almost fainted.

"18 what did you do to your outfit?" asked Krillen rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I'm glad you like it Krillen, but now I need you to look after the keys to our room. Ok bye Krillen we're running late, I'll see ya tonight" said 18 and she threw the keys at her boyfriend then dragged her friends up the hall.

Bulma, Chi-chi and 18 stood proudly in the in the hall waiting to be let into the class.

"I can't stand these looks much longer 18" said Chi-chi. 18 sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why is it always me sticking up for you two" said 18 and she turned around and looked all the other girls straight in the eyes.

"What the hell are your problems, did you actually expect someone as gorgeous as me to wear something as grotesque as that" said 18 casually. Bulma and Chi-chi we're trying desperately not to laugh. One brave girl dared to challenge 18.

"You look like a fucking whore" said the girl.

"And what might your name be?" asked 18

"I am Jersey your slutiness" said Jersey

"Well it's nice to meet you Jersey, I am number 18 and I admire your courage, or are you just incredibly stupid because I don't think you know who I am do you" said 18. Jersey flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder.

"You know Jersey if I had absolutely no dignity I would slap you right about now, but since I actually have a conscious I will leave you alone for now" said 18 and she turned back to her friends. Jersey was pissed off and she tried to kick 18 in the back, but 18 spun around and caught her leg and threw her to the ground, all in the blink of an eye.

"Leave me alone you freak" said 18. Jersey half sat up gave 18 the finger.

"Oh I'm really scared" said 18 and she walked into class with Bulma and Chi-chi close behind. 18 took a seat in the middle of the room. Soon the room was full of talking girls. A few minutes later a woman clad in very tight leather walked into the room. She appeared to be holding a whip.

"Ok girls, I am Miss.Harper I will be your instructor in this class. Her eyes drifted around the rows of girls and rested on 3 in particular. She pointed her whip at the 3 girls.

"You 3 stand up" she said. Bulma, Chi-chi and 18 looked at each other for a few seconds then slowly stood up.

"What have you done to your outfits?" she asked.

18 bravely spoke up again "They were hideous so we re-designed them to suit out taste" she said. Slowly a small smile spread across Miss.Harpers face.

"Girls I like your attitude, you'll fit in well here and as a reward for this, you may be excused from today's class" said Miss.Harper.

"Cool" said Bulma and the 3 girls headed for the door.

"See ya tomorrow girls" said 18 over her shoulder and she shut the door and left.

"Wow," said Chi-chi "We do the wrong thing and get rewarded"

"I think I'm going to like Planet Vegeta," said 18. Bulma and Chi-chi laughed and they all headed back to their room.

"So guys what do you want to do now?," asked Bulma "We've got the whole afternoon"

"What do you say I give you guys a bit of a flying lesson" said 18 grinning evilly.

"Sure," said Chi-chi "But what's that look for". 18 quickly wiped the expression off her face.

"What look, I wasn't giving you any look," said 18 as she opened the back door "You coming Bulma?" asked 18

"Sure" said Bulma and she followed 18 and Chi-chi outside. 

"Ok who wants to go first?" asked 18. Chi-chi and Bulma exchanged glances but eventually Bulma stepped forward.

"I will" she said.

"Ok" said 18 and in an instant she had grabbed Bulma around the waist and left the ground far behind. When Bulma realised what was happening she let out a huge scream but 18 covered Bulma's mouth with her hand and stopped in mid air.

"Don't scream" she hissed. Bulma nodded and 18 slowly removed her hand then she continued to fly up.

"How high are you taking me?" asked Bulma. 18 stopped.

"This high" she said, "Now try not to scream" she continued and she let go off Bulma and sent her plummeting towards the ground. Bulma screamed.

"Fly" commanded 18 as she flew along side Bulma.

"I can't fly, at what point did you forget that" screamed Bulma. 18 just laughed. The ground was approaching faster and faster now. When Bulma was at about the top of the housing complex 18 sped up and landed gracefully on the ground. A few seconds later she caught Bulma in her outstretched arms.

"I am very disappointed in you Bulma" said 18 shaking her head.

"You are a bitch" said Bulma. 18 laughed again.

"Now I know you don't mean that Bulma, you're just scared that's all, so I'll give you some time to recover while I take Chi-chi up" said 18

"Oh no, no way am I going up there with you" said Chi-chi

"Oh yes you are" said 18 and she grabbed Chi-chi and dragged her up. When 18 stoped her assent all he could hear was a loud whimpering.

"18 please don't drop me" said Chi-chi.

"I gotta Chi, it's the only way you'll learn" said 18 sympathetically, she was glad she never actually had to learn how to fly, when she was activated she just knew how. 18 dropped Chi-chi then took off after her.

"You can do it Chi, just fly" said 18

"It's to hard 18, tell Goku I love him for me" said Chi-chi, she was crying hard. 18 rolled her eyes and took off, she got ready to catch Chi-chi and waited, soon she fell straight into her arms. She was bawling her eyes out. 18 put her down and she fell to her knees, Bulma rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"You guys you gotta remember, I'm never gonna let you hit the ground, I'll catch you every time and one day you won't need me to catch you any more" said 18

"But it's so scary" said Chi-chi

"Don't you remember how hard it was for you to learn to fly?" asked Bulma. 18 twisted a piece of hair around her finger and looked at the ground.

"I never had to learn how to fly, I just knew" she said quietly.

"Oh" said Bulma.

"Are you ready to try again?" asked 18

"Are you nuts I'm never doing that again" replied Bulma

"Well it's either do it now with a friend in private or do it with Nappa tomorrow morning in front of everyone," explained 18 "So what's it gonna be"

"Take me up" said Bulma. 18 smiled and took off with her friend.

"Are you ready?" asked 18.

"Yes" replied Bulma.

"Just remember I will catch you" said 18 and she let go. The 3 of them continued on like that until almost 4.30pm.

"Ok you two, I think that enough for one day, I'm spent" said 18 sleepily

"Yeah, lets go get ready for dinner" said Bulma

"I call first shower" said Chi-chi and she raced inside. Bulma and 18 walked back inside.

"Did they leave us anything to wear to dinner?" asked 18 as she poured herself a glass of water.

"I dunno, I'll go check" said Bulma and she looked inside her parcel which was on the coffee table. I think we all have a different casual cloths to wear, I've got about 10 different outfits in here" said Bulma

"Cool" said 18 and she ran over to check her parcel. Just then there was a knock on the door. Bulma went to answer.

"Hi Radditz, what can I do for ya?" asked Bulma.

"I have been ordered by Vegeta to find out if you have any shoes?" asked Radditz.

"What?" asked Bulma

"I know it's stupid and I don't know why he want shoes, but he told us all to take everyone's shoes, so have you got any?" said Radditz.

"Sure we do. I'll go get them" said Bulma.

"What's he want?" asked 18

"Our shoes" said Bulma.

"Why does he want our shoes?" asked 18 as she walked into her room to fetch her beloved Mary Janes.

"I dunno, ask him" said Bulma as picked up Chi-chi's shoes and went to the door with 18 close behind.

"Here ya go," said 18 as she held out her shoes "Be careful with them ok, there my only pair and I love them". Radditz took the shoes and threw them into a big basket.

"What was that about and why you give him my shoes?" asked Chi-chi as she tied her robe up.

"He just wants everyone's shoes" said 18 and she went back to her clothes. About 15 minutes later the girls were ready to go to dinner. Bulma was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, Chi-chi was also wearing a pair of jeans but hers were very dark blue and she was wearing a red tank top, 18 had on a knee length denim skirt and a white fitted tee-shirt. All of them were bare foot since they had no shoes.

They waited for the boys in the hallway, Bulma was relieved when only Krillen and Goku came out.

"Where's Yumcha" she asked bravely.

"We asked if he could be moved to another room" replied Krillen. Bulma smiled.

"Thanks" she said as the group started heading towards the dining hall.

"That's ok" said Goku and he wrapped his arms around Chi-chi's waist and kissed her neck. The 5 of them arrived at the big double doors of the dining hall. They looked at each other for a few seconds then they walked in. inside there were rows and rows of tables each of them was almost full. Chi-chi lead the gang to a table that was almost empty and they sat down.

"So guys" said Chi-chi but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Did you hear about the flying lesson?" asked Bulma

"No," said Krillen "Do tell"

"Go on 18, it was your idea" said Bulma

"Ok" said 18 and she began her story. About 5 minuets later she was finished, the result was Krillen and Goku laughing so hard their sides hurt and Chi-chi and Bulma going bright red with embarrassment. After they had recovered dinner was served. It wasn't much but it sure was filling. After dinner everyone sat around talking for a while. That was when Goku brought up the forbidden subject.

"So 18 do you have any family or anything?" asked Goku. 18 restrained herself from blasting Goku into a million pieces.

"Yeah I have a brother" replied 18

"Do you remember anything from before you became an android?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it ever" said 18 and she jumped up and ran out of the dining hall. 18 felt tears threatening to pour down her face but she waited until she was in the privacy of her lounge room before she let them escape her eyes. 18 poured her self a glass of water and went out into the back yard.

"Goku 18 doesn't ever talk about that, it still hurts her a lot" said Chi-chi.

"I really didn't mean to upset her" said Goku

"I know" said Chi-chi. Krillen pushed his empty plate away and stood up.

"I'll go talk to her" he said and he left the dining hall.

Krillen pushed the front door opened the door and slipped into the room. He saw 18 sitting out on the grass and walked out the back.

"18" said Krillen, he sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, to his surprise she didn't jump up and yell at Krillen, instead she let out a long sigh and rested her head on Krillens shoulder.

"It's not fair Krillen" said 18

"What do you mean?" asked Krillen

"Never mind" said 18. She looked up at the dark blue sky and saw the first star, she smiled and made a silent wish.

"Your turn" said 18 looking across at Krillen.

"What?" asked Krillen.

"I just made a wish on that star so now it's your turn" said 18.

"Ok" said krillen and he looked at the star and made a wish.

"I'm done" he said

"What was it?" asked 18

"If I tell you it won't come true" said Krillen playfully 

"Can I guess?" asked 18

"Sure" replied Krillen. 18 thought for a few minutes then she leaned in and kissed him, forcing him down onto the grass.

"Did I guess right?" asked 18

"Nup" replied Krillen. 18 hit him lightly on the chest and sat up.

"So I just kissed you for nothing" said 18

"You don't need an excuse to kiss me do you?" asked Krillen. 18 rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going inside, you coming?" asked 18

"Sure" said Krillen and he followed 18 back into the house. 18 went into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. While she was waiting for the water to boil there was a knock at the door. 18 walked over to the door and opened it, she was surprised to find Chi-chi and Bulma standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you two doing out there?" asked 18. She stepped out the doorway and her friends walked in

"We weren't sure if you wanted to be alone or anything" replied Bulma. 18 smiled at her friends.

"Hi Krillen, I think Goku wants to talk to you" said Chi-chi.

"Alright, bye guys, bye 18" said Krillen and he got up and left.

18 watched him go then looked at her friends. "I'm going to bed" she said 18 she went into her room. 18 got changed into her pyjamas climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning 18 woke up way before everyone else. She got changed into her armour and walked out the room. 18 walked across the hall and straight into Krillen and Goku's room, she didn't bother knocking. 18 looked around the room trying to figure out which room Krillen was in. the room closest to her was empty an after the way she had seen Goku eat at dinner, she was guessing he was closest to the kitchen, so she walked into the room in the middle. She was right. 18 looked around the room in disgust it was a pigsty. Krillens bed was against the wall and half hanging off the bed was Krillen. 18 walked over to him and poked him in the side.

"Ouch" said Krillen sleepily and he rolled over. 18 poked him again

"Wake up" said 18

"I'm awake" said krillen and he rolled back over.

"Good morning" said 18

"18 it's 4 in the morning, what do you want?" asked Krillen

"I want you to come train with me" said 18. Krillen smiled.

"Give me 10 minutes" he said

"Ok" said 18 and she walked out the room. 18 walked into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Just as she was about to start eating Goku walked out of his room.

"Morning 18" he said

"Hi" replied 18 with a mouthful of cereal. Goku made himself a huge breakfast and set it out on the table, within minutes he was finished. 18 went and pounded on Krillens door.

"Hurry up, I wanna go this morning" said 18. Krillen opened the door.

"Alright 18, let's go" he said 18 smiled and followed Krillen into the hallway.

In the fighting arena Krillen and 18 were fighting away.

"Are you glad you came out yet" asked 18

"Yes 18, I am glad you woke me up at an un-holy hour of the morning just so I could train with you" said Krillen.

"You know Krillen because you just lied to me I'm not going to go easy on you any more" said 18 and she flipped him over her shoulder and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Got ya," screamed out 18 as Krillen slid down the wall "That's 4 to me and 1 to you". Krillen smiled evilly and jumped up into a fighting stance. Before 18 realised what was going on Krillen pushed her into the sand, 18 sat up in the sand and stared at Krillen.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked 18. Krillen laughed.

"That my baby, is for me to know and for you to find out" said Krillen trying not to laugh.

"You know Krillen, I hate you when your like this" said 18 and she pushed him off her and stood up. She stormed off out the room.

"We were wondering where you got to" said Chi-chi without looking up from the frying pan she was holding

"That's nice" said 18 and she shoved past Bulma and went into the bathroom.

"Someone's in a bad mood this morning" said Bulma. Chi-chi looked at her friend.

"Breakfast?" she asked holding up the pan 

When 18 came out the bathroom she felt a lot better.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Chi-chi as she got up from the table. 18 looked up at her friend.

"No thanks, I already ate" she said.

"Ok" said Chi-chi.

"Goku your gonna make us late" yelled Krillen from the lounge room.

"Just go on with out me" said Goku

"Alright, see ya on the oval" said Krillen and he left. In the hallway he ran straight into the girls.

"Hi Krillen" said 18

"Hi" said Krillen, he was relieved to see that 18 wasn't mad at him any more. But she never usually stayed mad at him for long anyway.

"Lady's and gentlemen, today we are going to try a different technique" yelled Radditz "I will take you up and then drop you". 18 laughed Bulma and Chi-chi gulped. It had been hard enough yesterday.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Radditz

"I will" said 18 stepping forward.

"18 don't" said Krillen, 18 turned around and winked at Krillen then walked off. Radditz carried 18 so high the people on the ground looked like tiny little ants. 18 grinned, this was going to be fun. Radditz dropped her and she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"What's she up to?" asked Krillen, Chi-chi and Bulma just shrugged their shoulders. They watched 18 as she continued to fall and it wasn't long before she was at tree level. Then it happened, she slammed into the ground at full force, she was fine of course, but no one else knew that. Radditz flew down next to her and felt around on her wrist for a pulse. 18 opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ouch," she said 18 she rubbed the back of her neck "You know, you might not want to try that on anyone else. I think the way we were doing it yesterday was just fine".

"How did you manage to fall from such a height and still survive, we were at least 4 kilometres up" said Radditz. 18 stood up.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" said 18 and she walked back over to her friends, still rubbing her neck.

"You guys owe me big time for that" she said staring directly at Bulma and Chi-chi.

"We know 18. Thanks for doing that" said Chi-chi

"You know I actually hurt myself when I slammed into the ground" said 18.

Chi-chi walked into lady's class 10 minutes late, she saw 18 and Bulma sitting in the middle of the room paying no attention what so ever to Miss.Harper. Chi-chi went and took a seat next to 18.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Chi-chi

"I dunno, I wasn't listening," said 18 "Bulma's taking all the notes". Chi-chi looked across at Bulma. 18 was right, Bulma was concentrating furiously. Chi-chi couldn't help laughing. Chi-chi and 18 sat there for the rest of the afternoon board out of their brains.

"So Bulma are you sure you want to do this again?" asked 18

"Yep" replied Bulma. 18 shrugged her shoulders at no one in particular and took Bulma up.

"Bye Bulma" said 18 and she dropped her but she didn't take off after her. Bulma was sure she was going to splatter all over the ground and die, but she didn't. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Goku had caught her. 18 was slowly making her way back down to the ground.

"Thanks Goku" said Bulma and she jumped out of his arms. On about her 25th try Bulma was waiting to be caught but she never was. She opened her eyes and was amazed to find that she was hovering a few feet above Goku's arms.

"I did it, I did it" squealed Bulma, then she lost it and fell the rest of the way into Goku's arms. 

About 2 weeks later both Bulma and Chi-chi were confident flyers.

"This is so much fun" said Chi-chi as she did a few spins and turns.

"Chi-chi get your arse down here now, we've got to go to dinner" yelled 18. Chi-chi landed next to 18 and walked inside.

"Really I don't see what the big fuss is, it's just flying" said 18

"I bet you thought it was the best thing ever when you began" said Bulma sticking her head out the bathroom.

"Let's go" demanded 18

"God 18 you are so hard to please" said Chi-chi

"Well I'm hungry, so let's go" said 18. Now she was practically pushing her friends out the door.

18 was watching the door when Yumcha walked through, he had about 15 girls hanging off him, 18 snorted.

"What?" asked Bulma

"Over there" said 18 lazily

"Oh" said Bulma when she saw. All 3 of them began to stare at the walking asshole named Yumcha. He saw and discarded his lady friends to come talk to the girls.

"What the hell do you want?" asked 18

"I want to talk to Bulma" replied Yumcha

"Well I don't want to talk to you" said Bulma

"Fine" said Yumcha and he raised his arm, he was going to hit her. Bulma threw her hands over her head just like 18 had shown her. 

"Get away from her" boomed an unknown voice. Bulma looked behind her and saw Vegeta making his way towards her. Yumcha's face paled dramatically, he knew his was in deep trouble. He ran, he was such a coward. Bulma dropped her arms and looked straight into Vegeta's eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" replied Bulma.

"Good" said Vegeta and he walked off then he turned around and came back.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure" said Bulma

"What is your name?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm Bulma Briefs" replied Bulma

"Well Bulma, you can call me Vegeta if you want" said Vegeta and he walked off.

"What was all that about?" asked Krillen as he walked up to the group.

"I think prince Vegeta has a thing for Bulma" said 18 trying not to laugh.

"He does not" said Bulma

"Oh yeah, look behind you" said 18. Bulma turned around and sure enough Vegeta was talking to his men and pointing at Bulma.

"Great" said Bulma. Everyone laughed.

"Well now that you guys are here, do you want to go get some dinner?" asked 18 standing up.

"Yeah, I'll come with you" said Krillen

"Ok" said 18 and they walked off to get everyone some food. They grabbed 5 trays and headed back.

"Come around after dinner" said 18 

"Are you sure?" asked Krillen

"Sure I'm sure" said 18. She sat down at the table and handed everyone a tray. Bulma just picked at hers.

"What's wrong Bulma?" asked Chi-chi

"I'm just not really hungry, that's all," said Bulma "Here Goku, you can have this". Goku took Bulmas tray and within 5 minutes had polished off everything. Even Bulma couldn't help laughing. A few minutes later 18 stood up.

"You guys coming back to the room?" asked 18

"Sure" said everyone and they all stood up and left the dining hall.

Goku looked up at the ominous black cloud. "You guys it's gonna rain" said Goku

"How do you know?" asked Chi-chi. Goku stopped dead in his tracks.

"Just watch" he said. Goku was right. Sure enough about 5 minutes later 5 very wet people stood in the middle of a big muddy field. Chi-chi, Bulma and 18 jumped up into the air not wanting to get muddier than they already were, then a big flash of lightning tore across the sky. 18 shrieked.

"Krillen I need to get inside now" said 18, she was yelling at the top of her lungs but everyone was struggling to hear her over the wind, rain and thunder. 18 pushed a wet lock of hair behind her ear and raced off towards the houses. Lightning was attracted to 18's body and even one hit would seriously damage her or even kill her. 18 landed in the corridor, soon everyone else had landed to. They were all shivering and they left a big pool of muddy water wherever they went.

Every one piled into the girls' room and Chi-chi got everyone towels while Bulma boiled the kettle and 18 lit the fire.

"Here you go guys" said Bulma as she handed out warm cups of coffee.

"Thanks Bulma," said 18 "Gosh that storm came on quick" 

"It's always like that here," said Goku "But this is probably the worst one I've ever seen, it's really bad out there" he continued as a huge crack of thunder sounded.

"Are you sure you want to go out in the storm prince Vegeta?," asked Nappa "It's one of the worst planet Vegeta has ever seen"

"Of course I'm sure you idiot, I don't know what I pay you people for some times" said Vegeta, he popped open his umbrella and exited the dining hall. By the time Vegeta had risen off the ground he was all ready soaking wet.

"Stupid umbrella" said Vegeta to him self, he threw it to the ground and blasted off towards the housing complex. 

Goku got up and walked into the bathroom. 18 quickly jumped up off the floor and took his spot, which happened to be next to Krillen. 18 rested her head on Krillens shoulder and watched the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"I wish we had a T.V" said 18, she shuddered because she was still cold. Krillen noticed and put and arm around her and hugged her.

"I help you feel warm" said Krillen, 18 smiled and moved a little closer to Krillen.

Just then there was a knock at the door. 18 looked over the back off the couch but Bulma was already on her way to the door.

"Um hi Vegeta" said Bulma nervously, she knew they were breaking the rules by having the boys in the room.

"Hi," said Vegeta "Can I come in?" he asked. Bulma looked at Chi-chi who was standing in the kitchen, her eyes were full of panic. Krillen gulped, he knew where this was going.

"Fine, I'll just let my self in shall I" said Vegeta.

"No Vegeta don't" screamed Bulma but it was too late. Vegeta was already standing in the middle of the room, staring directly at Krillen.

"Bulma do you know what you have done?" asked Vegeta

"We broke the rules" said Bulma, she looked straight at Krillen, mouthing the word sorry.

"You 3 have broken my most important rule and you know what the punishment for that is" said Vegeta and he stormed across the room and grabbed Krillen's arm and yanked him up off the couch.

"Krillen just fight him" said 18 as Krillen was dragged out the room.

"I love you 18," yelled Krillen down the hall "Don't forget that". 18 jumped up and ran to the door just in time to see Krillen being dragged out of the building into the savage thunderstorm. 18 wiped a few tears out of her eyes and went back into the house.

"You guys we have to find Krillen" said 18. Bulma raked her hands through her thick blue hair as she tried to think up a plan, but it was no use.

"It's ok 18," said Goku "We'll find him". 18 looked up at Goku and smiled.

"I know we will" she said.

"Ok guys, I think it would be best if we split up" said Chi-chi as she tied her hair back 

"18 did you see which direction Vegeta took in him?" asked Bulma

"No, all I know is that he took him out the building" said 18

"Well then lets go" said Goku and he took off. The 4 of them ran down the corridor at full pace, until they reached the door.

"Ok guys whoever finds him shoot ki straight into the air" said Goku

"Me and Bulma can't" said Chi-chi

"Oh yeah, well if you find him raise your ki" said Goku.

"Ok" said Bulma and she took off. Soon 18 was the only one left she was watching the lightning rip across the sky.

"I'm coming Krillen" said 18 and she flew off. 

Chi-chi saw a figure flying in the distance, and it appeared to be getting closer by the second, soon she flew straight into Goku.

"Did you find him yet?" asked Chi-chi

"No, not yet" said Goku. He kissed Chi-chi and flew off.

Bulma pounded on the door of room 548 and waited, she was dripping wet and all muddy. Some guy with a beard opened the door.

"Get me Yumcha now" said Bulma

"Who are you?" asked the man

"Listen buddy I'm not in the mood for questions ok, so just get Yumcha now" she said

"Ok ok" he said and he shut the door a few minutes later Yumcha opened the door.

"So now you want to talk to me?" asked Yumcha

"I'm only here because Vegeta got Krillen and you're coming to help us find him" said Bulma and she pulled Yumcha out the door.

18 stopped dead in her tracks, she was floating high above a big muddy field. She looked around and saw a big building. That's where it was coming from, she could sense Krillens ki. 18 started to fly towards the building when a big flash of lighting hit 18. She screamed and went crashing into the muddy ground. 18 slowly sat up and wiped the mud out of her eyes. Luckily she hadn't been hit by a big bolt of lightning. 18 stood up and made her way towards the building.

Inside 18 raised her ki enough for everyone to sense it then sunk to the ground and waited. Chi-chi was the first to arrive, she was also muddy.

"18 what happened to you, your arms bleeding everywhere and your covered in mud" screamed Chi-chi as she sat down next to 18.

"I'll be ok" said 18. Chi-chi ripped the sleeve off 18's shirt and wrapped it around the big cut on her arm.

"That should help to stop the bleeding for now, but I'll fix it up properly after" said Chi-chi

"Really Chi I'll be fine" argued 18

"Bull shit, you got struck by lighting 18, who knows what it could have done to you" said Chi-chi

"How did you know that?" asked 18

"It's pretty obvious" said Chi-chi. Just then Goku, Bulma and Yumcha arrived. They were no where near as muddy as 18 but they definitely weren't clean. 18 jumped up and looked at Yumcha.

"Look what the cat dragged in" she said

"18 now is not the time, we have more important things to worry about" said Goku.

"Your right," said 18 "lets go". They all walked along the halls checking every door they came to.

"Hey 18 this one's locked" said Chi-chi. 18 looked across the hall and blasted the door. Inside was a long dark hall, which seemed to be leading under ground.

"Follow it" said 18 and everyone followed 18 through the door. Inside it was cold and dark. They followed it for almost 10 minutes until they came to a big metal door, which had several padlocks on it. Goku blasted the door down and they all headed through. Inside it was like a dungeon. There were cages that looked like they could hold 3 or 4 people. There were several halls which all lead off to more cages.

"Check them all" said 18 and she disappeared down a hall.

"You heard her guys" said Goku and they once again split up.

"Krillen, are you down here" called out Goku. No reply, but he kept on searching anyway.

Krillen where are you" yelled 18, she heard her voice echo through the deserted halls, she waited and listed for a few minutes.

"18" came a voice.

"Krillen," cried 18 "where are you?" she asked.

"I'm down here" replied Krillen.

"Um ok just keep talking then" said 18 and she began to follow Krillens voice. A few minutes later she found him. 18 ran to Krillens cage and dropped to her knees.

"I was so worried about you Krillen" said 18 as she hugged Krillen through the bars.

"18 you're so muddy" said Krillen as he touched 18's hair, which was hard with mud.

"I know that," said 18 "It's pretty wet out there"

"I thought you'd never find me down here" said Krillen.

"Well I did so lets get you out of there" said Krillen

"I don't think that will be happening" said a voice from behind them. 18 stood up and spun around and came face to face with Vegeta.

"Please let him go" said 18

"Why should I he broke the rules" said Vegeta

"It wasn't his fault, I envied him" said 18

"Well in that case, I still won't let him out" said Vegeta

"Well will you take me instead?" asked 18

"What do you mean?" asked Vegeta.

"Let Krillen go and you can have me to do what ever you want with, I don't care" said 18. A smile grew across Vegeta's face.

"18 don't do it" said Krillen.

"Krillen if it means he lets you go, I'm willing to do anything" said 18. Krillen sighed, there was nothing he could do to stop her. Vegeta let Krillen out of the cage.

"Do you know what?" asked Vegeta

"What" asked Krillen and 18 at the same time

"I just realised that if I kill one of you that's one less person we will have in the battle against Frieza so I'm going to let you both go, but if I ever catch you again, I won't be so lenient" said Vegeta.

"Thank you so much" said Krillen

"Whatever just get out of my sight before I change my mind" said Vegeta. They didn't have to be told again, in seconds they were gone. They ran into the entrance of the dungeon and 18 stuck to fingers in her mouth and whistled. 

Bulma's head snapped around when she heard the whistle. Then she ran back towards her friends. Soon everyone was heading back towards the rooms. 

Out side the storm hadn't gotten any better, in fact it was worse than before.

"Krillen I don't want to go out in that again" said 18.

"You have to 18" said Krillen and he picked 18 up and quickly flew back to the houses.

"Thanks" said 18 as Krillen put her down.

"Come on 18 let's go fix that arm up for you" said Chi-chi as she lightly touched the temporary bandage, which was damp with 18's blood.

"Good night Krillen" said 18 and she followed Bulma and Chi-chi into the room. Chi-chi pushed her into the bathroom that was the first time 18 actually saw how muddy she was.

"Oh my god" she said to herself. Her hair was dark brown instead of its usual corn-silk blonde, she had big mud streaks down her cheeks and the rest of her was completely brown. Chi-chi stood up and shut the cupboard, she was holding a first aid kit and rolls and rolls of bandages. She untied the sleeve and wiped the area clean with a towel.

"This is gonna sting a bit" said Chi-chi as she dabbed some green liquid on to a cotton ball. She was right, it stung like hell, but 18 kept her mouth shut and just bearded with it. Next Chi-chi wrapped 18's upper arm up in bandages.

"Where did you learn that?" asked 18

"I took a first aid course years ago, Bulma did it with me" said Chi-chi with out looking up from 18's arm.

"There ya go" said Chi-chi when she was done.

"Um Chi, I need a shower" said 18

"Don't worry, that stuffs water proof" said Chi-chi 

"Oh ok then" said 18. Chi-chi left.

"Will she be ok?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah she'll be fine" replied Chi-chi.

"That sure was nice of Vegeta to let them go wasn't it" said Vegeta. Chi-chi stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god" said Chi-chi

"What?" asked Bulma

"You like Vegeta don't you" said Chi-chi

"No" said Bulma

"Bulma I'm your best friend you can't lie to me, I always find out" said Chi-chi

"Alright maybe I have a little tiny thing for him" said Bulma

"I can't believe you," said Chi-chi "but I guess I should have seen it coming, the man who took us away from anything that ever meant anything to us and you fall for him".

"It's not my fault" said Bulma

"I'm going to bed" said Chi-chi.

18's eyes shot open, she looked around he dark room, her eyes came to rest on the clock, it was only 3.30am. 18 flicked on the lamp and climbed out of bed, she walked over to her desk and pulled her silky black robe off the back of the chair, she slipped it on and walked out into the hall. She walked down the hall going no where in particular she was just going where her feet took her. Then she walked into someone.

"Sorry" she said not even looking up at the person she had knocked over.

"Its ok 18" said the person. 18 looked up, she knew that voice.

"Krillen?" she asked

"The one and only" he replied

"You couldn't sleep either?" asked 18

"Nup" said Krillen. The stood up and continued to walk.

"How's your arm?" asked Krillen. 18 slipped down the shoulder to reveal the bandages.

"Chi-chi fixed it for me" said 18

"Good" said Krillen.

At flight everyone had to practise dogging ki in the air, which almost everyone found extremely difficult, but Radditz was focusing his energy so even if you did get hit you wouldn't be hurt. 18 stood in line waiting for her turn, she jumped up and Radditz fire a pathetic weak ball of light at her.

"Come on you can do better than that" yelled 18

"Alright" said Radditz and he fired something a tiny bit bigger.

"No no no, let me show you hows it's done" cried out 18 and she let out a loud yell while she powered up. Then she fired a huge blast off into the sky.

"Can you do that?" asked 18 as her ki returned too normal.

"Sure" said Radditz and he fired a blast that 18 actually had to try to dodge.

"That's better" said 18 as she dropped back to the ground. Radditz pulled her to the side.

"Just how big is your power level exactly?" he asked. 18 sighed she knew it was going to come out eventually.

"Krillen, get over here now" yelled 18. He looked over to Goku then made his way to 18.

"He wants to know how big our power levels are," said 18 "So lets show him". Krillen nodded in agreement and they both started to yell. Clumps of dirt rose around them and then shattered into a million pieces and their hair went all pointy. After about 5 minutes Radditz couldn't stand it any more.

"Alright stop, that's enough" said Radditz. They both stopped, there was a glowing white aurora surrounding them.

"That's about half my power" said Krillen. Radditz nodded then looked across at 18.

"That wasn't even one eighth of my total power, and I also have an endless supply of energy from my reactor," said 18 "So I never get tired in battle".

"Are you impressed?" asked Krillen

"Where did you get that kind of power, you are just petty humans, this is off the charts" said Radditz

"Well back on Earth I was one of the Z warriors, we were a group of people skilled in martial arts who defended the Earth against such enemies as Ginu" explained Krillen

"And I'm and android, a machine designed to kill" said 18 quietly. Just then the bell sounded and everyone headed off to their next class.

A few weeks later 18 was in bed snoring her head off when she heard a knocking on her door.

"Leave me alone, it's Sunday" said 18. A few minutes later Chi-chi was towering over her bed.

"Get up" said Chi-chi

"Why" said 18, she opened one eye and looked up at her friend.

"We have to go to the general assembly and I want to get in a bit of training first" said Chi-chi

"Go away" said 18 and she pulled the pillow over her head.

"Please" said Chi-chi in a tone of voice that she knew 18 couldn't resist. 18 rolled onto her back and there the pillow at Chi-chi.

"You are so mean" she said. Chi-chi looked down at 18, even first thing in the morning she looked great, her skin was perfect, her hair was perfect, her eyes weren't red. Chi-chi looked like shit in the morning, 18 was perfect and she wasn't even wearing any make up. 

"How do you manage to look so good at this hour of the morning"? Asked Chi-chi as 18 slipped into her robe

"I dunno" she replied as she un-necessarily ran a brush thorough her already knot free hair. They walked into the kitchen and Chi-chi started to rummage around in the fridge.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Chi-chi

"Whatever's in there" replied 18

"Ok" said Chi-chi and she pulled out some milk and eggs.

"I'm going to go have a shower while you make that ok" said 18 and she walked off into the bathroom

"That was really great Chi" said 18 as she pushed her chair back and stood up

"Thanks" said Chi-chi grinning proudly, she was a good cook and she knew it.

"But I don't think there will be enough time to train we gotta be there in half an hour" said 18

"Ok I guess we can train when we get back" said Chi-chi

"Morning everyone" said Bulma as she came out of her room, she leaned against the doorframe and stretched her legs. 18 walked into her room to get dressed.

Krillen and Goku waited outside the girl's room, suddenly they all piled out the door.

"Hi boys" said Bulma.

"You ready to go?" asked Goku

"Yes" said Chi-chi. Just as they started walking Vegeta appeared in the hallway.

"Hi Vegeta" said Bulma, he had been visiting her more and more often lately.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Vegeta

"Sure," said Bulma, she looked at her friends "I'll meet you there" she said.

"Ok" said 18 and they all walked off.

"So Vegeta what do you want this time?" asked Bulma as she wrapped her arms around his hard waist. They had been seeing each other in secret for almost 2 weeks now.

"I want to make you my mate Bulma Briefs" said Vegeta

"Ok then" said Bulma

"That means we have to tell everyone at the meeting" said Vegeta.

"Do we have to?" asked Bulma

"Yes," said Vegeta "Come on we are going to be late"

"Sorry this seats taken" said 18 as she put her hand on the seat that she had reserved for Bulma.

"Oh sorry" said the lady and she walked away. 18 looked across at Krillen

"Where the hell is she?" asked 18. Krillen pointed to the stage.

"She's up there" said Krillen.

"Oh my god" said 18. 

"Hey 18 guess what?" said Krillen.

"What?" asked 18

"I love you" said Krillen. 18 burst out laughing.

"I already knew that you dummy," said 18 "I love you to Krillen" said 18, she knew that was what he wanted to hear. Krillen's self-esteem level wasn't all that high and she knew how much it helped when she said those 3 simple words. She wanted to tell him how much she really did love him, but there were no words or actions that could ever possibly describe how much she did love him. Then the meeting started.

"Quiet everyone" boomed Vegeta and the whole hall fell silent.

"Ok today's meeting is very important for two reasons, the first being I want to introduce you to my new mate. Everyone this is Bulma Briefs" said Vegeta and he took Bulmas hand and brought her to the microphone. Bulma went bright red when Krillen, 18, Goku and Chi-chi gave her a standing ovation, they were making total idiots out of themselves. Bulma couldn't help it and she laughed out loud.

"Thanks guys, you can sit down now" said Bulma.

"Ok next on the agenda. As you know in exactly 2 months we plan to launch an attack against Frieza and his army. Now that we have reached this point there will be some changes, there will be no more flight classes or lady's classes, there will be however be 5 extra fighting classes a week. But the major change will be the men will be allowed in the lady's room and the lady's in the men's room. This had been done so you can train together during your spare time" said Vegeta. Krillen and 18 looked at each other.

"Cool" said 18.

After the assembly Vegeta pulled Bulma aside.

"So Bulma why don't you go pack your bags and move into the royal quarters with me" said Vegeta.

"Sorry Vegeta, I might be your girlfriend but I'm not moving out. My best friends are in that room and I'm not leaving no matter how royal I am" said Bulma.

"Well I guess I can handle that" said Vegeta and he walked off. Bulma saw her friends just heading out the hall and ran to join them.

"So Bulma are you gonna pack up and leave?" asked 18.

"No I just gave Vegeta an earful on how I'm not leaving you guys" said Bulma.  
"Really?" asked Chi-chi.

"Really" replied Bulma.

18 unlocked the door and shoved the key back into her pocket.

"You guys coming outside, it's to nice outside to be stuck in here" she said.

"Your right 18" said Bulma and the all went into the small backyard. Everyone sat down on the grass and watched the clouds floating past. 18 moved over and rested her head on Krillen's stomach.

"Hi" said Krillen

"Hello Krillen" said 18, she shut her eyes and soon she had fallen asleep.

"Trust her," said Bulma "All she ever wants to do is sleep". Krillen laughed.

"That sounds about right" he said. Krillen watched 18 like she was the most fascinating thing ever, when she slept she looked like a little child, with no worries or problems. Maybe she was dreaming about being happy. Krillen smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sweet dreams 18" whispered Krillen. Soon everyone went inside but Krillen stayed outside not wanting to move in case he woke 18, so he layed down and soon he fell asleep to.

"Alright I'm coming" yelled Chi-chi as she made her way to the front door. She flung the door opened the door and was greeted by Vegeta.

"Hi" he said

"Hi prince Vegeta, come in. Bulma should be back soon" said Chi-chi

"Oh she's not here?" asked Vegeta.

"No, she went with Goku to go and get some more stuff for the fridge" replied Chi-chi. Vegeta saw the sleeping couple out on the grass.

"What's up with them?" he asked 

"Oh nothing, they're just sleeping" said Chi-chi as she put away the clean dishes.

"The short one is awake, why doesn't he just come back in?" said Vegeta. It was obvious to Chi-chi that Vegeta was no expert in the love department.

"Krillen is out there with 18 because he loves 18 just like you love Bulma. He doesn't want to wake her up because she is sleeping" explained Chi-chi. Just then Goku and Bulma got back.

"Hi Chi, I see we have company" said Bulma as she put the food down on the table.

"Yes we do" said Chi-chi. She walked over to Goku and hugged him.

"Are they still out there?" asked Goku

"Yeah, let's go join them" said Chi-chi and she lead Goku out side.

"Hi Krillen" said Goku as he sat down next to his friend. Krillen put his hands behind his head and looked across at his friend.

"Sshhhh, 18's still asleep" said Krillen

"No I'm not," mumbled 18 as she sat up a little "Was I asleep for long?"

"About half an hour" said Krillen.

"Shit," said 18 "I was just resting my eyes". 18 kissed krillen on the cheek, which completely shocked him.

"So Chi-chi didn't you say you wanted to train" said 18 as she stood up.

"I sure did" said Chi-chi. 18 took up a fighting position.

"Hey what do you say to a bit of teams?" asked 18 

"Cool," said Goku "I'm on Chi-chi's team"

"Duh," said 18 "C'mon Krillen get up". Krillen got up and dropped into position next to 18.

"Ready" said Goku.

"Set" said Krillen.  
"Go" yelled 18, she immediately pounced on Chi-chi but she was only using minimum power so Chi-chi managed to jump out of the way. Soon Krillen and Goku had started up a kamehameha battle. Chi-chi and 18 stopped their attacks to watch.

"Be careful Krillen" yelled 18, then she had an idea.

"Hey Chi, how would you like to shoot ki?" asked 18. Chi-chi's eyes widened.

"Sure" she said and she ran over to 18.

"Ok do what I do," said 18 "Put your arms out like this, then concentrate on your ki now try to focus it out of your body" said 18 and sure enough a small ki ball appeared in her hand. Chi-chi tried and nothing happened. Goku walked over and tried to help. 18 gave up and went to talk to Krillen.

"Krillen can you help me with something?" asked 18

"Sure" replied Krillen.

"Can you teach me the destructo-disk?" asked 18

"Yeah ok" said Krillen

Later that night everyone was in bed when there was an extremely loud explosion. The girls were all woken up and they ran into the lounge room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Chi-chi as another explosion sounded.

"Are you all ok?" asked Goku and he ran into the room.

"Yeah we're all fine, how about you guys?" Said Bulma.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok" said Krillen.

"Why wouldn't we be ok Krillen, we can look after our selves you know" said 18, but she instantly regretted what she said. Krillen looked hurt.

"I guess your right 18, you don't need me to look after you" said Krillen.

"I'm sorry" said 18 and she knelled down and kisses Krillen right in front of everyone.

"This is really sweet but we have more important things to worry about right now" said Nappa. No one realised he was standing in the doorway.

"What things?" asked Goku.

"I don't know exactly but there is an emergency meeting in the hall in 10 minutes, just come in what your wearing" he said and he disappeared down the hall.

"Bulma go ask him what's wrong he's your boyfriend" said Chi-chi

"Alright I'm going" said Bulma and she walked up to the stage. When she came back her face was pale and she was shaking.

"Bulma what's wrong" asked 18

"We're going into battle against Frieza" said Bulma

"Yeah we know that" said 18

"Tonight," said Bulma "He's on the planet as we speak". 18 fell back into her seat, as did Chi-chi. Krillen looked up at Bulma.

"It'll be ok, we'll be all right we always are aren't we" joked Krillen.

"Krillen this is no time to joke" snapped 18, but when Krillen took 18's hand in his she didn't refuse, instead she leaned over and hugged him.

"Krillen if something happens to me just remember, I love you so very very much" whispered 18. Krillen pushed her off him.

"18 nothing is going to happen to either of us, all of us are going to be fine," said Krillen "But I want to ask you something".

"Sure, go ahead" said 18. Krillen pulled something out his pocket and looked 18 in the eyes.

"18 I was planing to ask you this when we went out that night but we sort of got sidetracked so I'm asking you now. Anyway will you marry me 18?" asked Krillen. 18 was speechless. She looked across at Bulma and Chi-chi who were nodding their heads in agreement, she looked at Krillen again.

"Of course I will marry you dummy" said 18. Krillen slipped the ring onto her finger. Their friends congratulated them. Then there was an explosion and the room filled with thick black smoke.

"Ok people, come to the front of the room and get some armour then go and attack Friezas' army" came the voice of Vegeta.

"Lets go" said 18 and she grabbed on to Chi-chi and Bulma's hands and they made there way through the smoke towards the stage.

"Vegeta give us some armour" said Bulma

"Ok what size are you?" asked Vegeta.

"8" said Chi-chi

"8" said Bulma. 

"6" said 18. Chi-chi and Bulma looked at her.

"You're a size 6?" asked 18

"Yeah" said 18 as she took her armour off Vegeta. She stripped down to her underwear and slipped into her armour. Once everyone else was ready they all left.

Everyone stood out on the field and looked up at the sky. There was not a single star anywhere.

"Lets go guys" said Goku and they all blasted off into the sky.

"Wait for me" came a voice and Vegeta came up beside them.

"What should we do?" asked Bulma.

"I think we should split up and look for him in groups" said Vegeta.

"Ok" said Krillen and he grabbed 18's arm and dragged her off.

"See ya soon guys" called out 18.

"Ok well I guess there going together, then I'll go with Chi-chi" said Goku

"And I'll go with Vegeta" said Bulma and they took of.

Chi-chi and Goku were hovering above the capital of planet Vegeta, down below people were running around like idiots but there was no sign of Frieza anywhere. Chi-chi sunk down to the roof of a tall building and let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Goku

"What if Frieza gets us?" asked Chi-chi

"That's not gonna happen ok" said Goku and he kissed Chi-chi.

"Vegeta he's not here either" yelled Bulma, she flew back around the corner and straight into Vegeta.

"Bulma calm down, we'll find him and kill him" said Vegeta and he flew off with Bulma close behind.

18 sat on the sand and watched the waves gently licking at the shore. Krillen had told her to stay right there and she wasn't really in the mood to argue with him, so she was just sitting and waiting.

"He's not over there" said Krillen as he landed next to 18.

"Krillen, shut up, I don't want to think about it right now" said 18 and she leaned in and kissed Krillen.

"Aww, this really is sweet but I'm just not in the mood right now" came a voice from behind them. Krillen and 18 jumped up and got into fighting positions.

"Frieza" said 18 to her self. They looked around the beach if it wasn't for the hundreds of soldiers surrounding Frieza the sunrise would have been beautiful.

"18 I love you" said Krillen and he lunged at one of Frieza's men. 18 however had a different tactic, she flew around to the back of Frieza himself and punched him hard in the back. He went stumbling forward but quickly regained him self and a fiece battle broke out between him and 18.

"18's found him" yelled Vegeta.

"What?" asked Bulma

"Can't you sense 18 ki, it's through the roof, c'mon they're at the beach, let's go" said Vegeta.

"Chi-chi where are you?" called Goku

"I'm down here" replied Chi-chi.

"Let's go" said Goku

"Where?" asked Chi-chi

"The beach, Frieza and 18 are battling down there" said Goku. Within seconds they were on the way.

"Chi-chi wait up" called Bulma. Chi-chi stopped dead in her tracks and waited for Bulma and Vegeta to catch up.

"I'm so glad you're ok" said Bulma and she gave Chi-chi a quick hug. Suddenly 18's ki took a huge nosedive.

"18 needs our help" said Chi-chi and they all headed off.

18 slid down the face of a cliff and landed on the ground in an impossible heap.

"You asshole" yelled 18. Frieza just laughed. 18 jumped up and wiped some blood away from her lip. Then she started up a destructo-disk.

"Heres a present for you Frieza" yelled 18 and she threw the disk. Then she fell over. Krillen was at her side within seconds. 18 pulled up the leg of her pants and then she wished she hadn't. Her leg was covered in blood.

"Oh crap" said 18

"That's gross" said Krillen

"It's not that bad. Hey Chi-chi's coming, she can fix it for me" said 18. Chi-chi landed in the sand and looked around, there was blood and guts and dead bodies everywhere. Chi-chi saw 18 propped up against the cliff, she looked like she was in a whole lot of pain. She walked over to her.

"What have you done to yourself this time?" asked Chi-chi as she kneeled down beside 18, luckily she wasn't to worried about the massive amount of blood.

"I need some salt water someone" yelled Chi-chi

"I'll get it" said Krillen and he ran off. He came back with a small container full of water.

"Where'd you get the bucket?" asked Chi-chi

"Over there" said Krillen. Chi-chi shrugged her shoulders and took the water off Krillen. She felt around 18's leg until she found the cut, it was bugger than she had first thought.

"Bulma I need your help" said Chi-chi

"What?" asked Bulma as she crouched down next to Chi-chi.

"Can you rip the leg of her pants?" asked Chi-chi.

"Sure" said Bulma and she set to work. The men just stood and watched. They were amazed at how calm women could remain in such a terrible situation yet here they were calmly going about their work and chatting at the same time. Chi-chi looked up at the men.

"Haven't you got some bad guy to kill or something?" asked Chi-chi.

"You're right" said Goku and they all disappeared. That was 18's breaking point, she burst into tears.

"It really hurts Chi" said 18 as she tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes  
"I'm not surprised, he got you good" said Bulma.

"There you go," said Chi-chi "That should stop the bleeding but I really need some more water". Bulma looked up.

"I'll go" she said and then she was gone.

"You were brave to hold back those tears for so long" said Chi-chi

"Thanks" said 18

"I got it" said Bulma.

"Thanks" said Chi-chi. She carefully tipped the water over 18's leg to wash away all the excess blood.

"Are you done?" asked 18

"Yep, now you just stay there and rest for a while" said Chi-chi

"Like hell I'm staying here," said 18 "I'm not letting Krillen fight alone, even if I die at least I know I put up a damn good fight and that I fought to the finish" said 18 and with that she left. Chi-chi and Bulma stood there for a few minutes thinking about what 18 had just said, they knew she was right, and they decided to go help.

Goku stood facing Frieza, his hair was being blown around in the wind.

"You know you can't win" said Goku.

"Not against all of us" said Vegeta. Frieza just laughed.

"You know what, I am going to prove to you men just how deadly I really am" said Frieza and he fired a laser behind him. It was headed straight for Chi-chi but at the last second 18 jumped in front of Chi-chi, the blast created a hole in 18's upper arm. She hovered in the air for a few minutes then she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Krillen flew down to 18 and rested her head on his knees.

"You'll be ok" said Krillen

"Don't be stupid Krillen, you know as well as I do that I am dying" said 18 quietly.

"Don't sat that" said Krillen, he had tears running down his face.

"Just do me a favour" said 18

"Anything" said Krillen

"Stop crying you're dripping all over me" said 18. Just then there was a huge bang and the sky went bright red, Krillen and 18 looked up and saw that Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi-chi had all hit Frieza with their most powerful blasts and he had been destroyed, bits of debris were falling everywhere.

"I think we got him guys" said Bulma happily

"I think so" said Goku. Chi-chi looked down at the beach and saw Krillen and 18.

"Let's go" said Chi-chin and they slowly made their way to the couple.

"Krillen I love you," said 18 "So much, don't be sad for me"

"I know, I love you to" said Krillen. 18 reached up with her good arm and pulled Krillen closer, she shared one last sweet kiss with him and then she was gone. Her ki faded completely.

"18" cried Chi-chi as she landed next to her.

"You're to late guys, she's gone" said Krillen. Chi-chi and Bulma both gave him a big hug.

"She didn't want me to be sad" said Krillen but he started to cry again anyway. The group sat on the beach and watched the sun rise high into the sky. They were glad that all the horror of that morning was over forever. They weren't going to be sad for 18, she didn't want that. Krillen picked up 18's body and rose into the air.

"Let's go home" said Krillen. Everyone agreed and they all flew off into the sun.

The End.

Authors Note: That's it. I know the end sucks but I couldn't think of anything better. Anyway now you've read, reply. Love it, hate it, I don't care. JUST REPLY.


End file.
